JEWJEW'S PENNY PICKING QUEST Part 1: Penni is Unpickable
by hentailover69000
Summary: A jjba parody of part 4's diamond is unbreakable with a jew as the main Jojo,"Jewjew." Jewjew and his friends attempt to find a mysterious killer who has been terrorizing the town of Moreo for years unidentified. Will Jewjew and his friends identify the killer? Start reading to find out more about the great adventures of the JEW CREW.
1. Chapter 1 jewjew's new start

THIS STORY BEGINS IN THE LAND OF ALDERON THIS GAY ASS JEW JOJO LOOKING ASS WANTS TO BE DA BERRY BESST. JEWJEW was a fucking gay ass ugly jew, penny picking stando user.

JEWJEW SAID TO HIMSELF WHILE JACKIN OFF TO FIONA FROM SHREK "UUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH BBY ITS A TRIPPLE"

JEWJEW came 3 times as his dad walked into his room, JEWJEW's Dad said "SON YOUR FUCKING GAY" and left home forever like the fukin scumshitbag of a stando user he is. JEWJEW had to drive to work that day in a fucking tricycle, like a penny pickin jew. JEWJEW than picked a penny off the road.

THE PENNY THEN ATTACKED JEWEW!?

JEWJEW shouted "I..IT'S A FUCKIN ENEMY STANDO!...NIGERUNDAYO SMOKEY.

JEWJEW TOOK OUT HIS UGLY ASS HAND TO PICK UP THE PENNEHH.

JEWJEW THAEN SOOMUMD HEES TANDO "SHEK PATNUM"

SHEK PATNUM SHOVED THE PENN UP TIS ASSHOOL KILLIN DA STANDO USER "RONAN KISSBEE"

RONAN KISEBE THAN ROSE FROM THE FUKIN DEAD TO NUT OFF JEWJEW.

JEWJEW MOANED "MOOOOOOOOOOORE, FUCK ME MOOOOORE DEDDEH"

RONAN JACKEDED JEWJEW TILL HE CUM A MIGHTLY CUM, RONAN SLUPED IT UP WITH ONE GULP MY NIGGER.

RONAN's ASS WAS PENETRATED BY JEWEW "his dik was smool tho"

RONAN SHOUTED "YO IM NOT GAY BRO"

JEWJEW REPLIED with "BITCHE YO MUSHJEWRM LOOKIN DIK, PLUSS U HAV DIK SUKKIN LIPPS"

RONANANANANA replied onec again with a SMEX MOAN "YAAAAAAAAAAMERO"

RONANA than sucked off JEWJEW's JEW ass cuccc.

RONANA'SS DIKS FALLS OFF TO ON THE FLOORSZ.

ROANA than says "WUT...MEH DICK! IT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL

JEWJEW PICKED UP RONANS FUCKIN DICK AND ATE THE FUCKING SHIT!

THE END YOU SICK MINDED FUCKING XENOMORPHS!


	2. Chapter 2 Jewjew's new start part 2

Ronanana suddenly regrows his dicc.

JEWJEW replies with "WHAT, HIS MASHROON GRAW UPP?!S"

RONANANA's shouts "HEABENS DEWR" "RONANANASS heabens STANDO has seen who was jewjew.

JewJew replied with "NANII YAR U A ENAMII STANDO?!"

ROHAM KISHIBEEBEE replied with "NAW NIGGA WE CEWL"

Then suddenly, Jewjew had realized that what the actual fuck was going on, he was lost, fucking lost. Jewjew looked at his surroundings to see if he was any weed or some shit. AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF! IT STARTS TO FUCKING RAIN HANDS BLOODY HANDS?! Roham then lookeded at the sky then shouted.

"THE FUCK IS HAPPENING, I THINK IM TRIPPIN BALLS!

suddenly everything flashed white.. 8==DTo

-stay tuned for chapter 3-


	3. Chapter 3 A Bizzare alliance?

Suddenly Jewjew wakes up from his bed and whispers to himself.

"that was all a dream?..I sucked off a guy named RoNANANAA something"

Jewjew then reflected upon himself about what he was dreaming about, and how much weed this nigga was smoking, the raining hands traumatized little Jewjew the most. I would also agree that shit was pretty fucked up man. Jewjew then got out of bed to go through his morning routine like usual. Nowadays on the news many deaths had occurred, it was probably the same person, nobody has any evidence, or anything to prove. JewJew was interested in this information, but it was scary to think about. Then later on Jewjew went downstairs to get his breeekfest, JewJew went through his day like a normal jew boy, picking penny's, counting money, the usual stuff. Then Jewjew finds a familiar face and says

"YOYO YOU I DINK I SEE U BEBORE"

That familiar face was RONANANAN from that fucked up dream JEWJEW had no idea about. Then RONANANA replied with

"I IS RONANANA THEN U JEWWWWWWWWJEW!"

jewjew replied with "N-NANIII"

It turns out that JewJew and Ronan had the same dream that same night about sucking each other off and, the strange occurrence of raining hands. Then they both realized of what they dreamed of. In this world of JewJew Jew's attract other Jew stando's. Then RONANANA AND JEWJEW BECAME FRIENDS SOMEHOW i dont care how and why but they fucking are. Then with two strong stando users, they both have the capability to find the mysterious killer somehow. But the true questoin is, are they ready for whats cumming? RoNANA said

"We will soon encounter enemi standoos in our journey fucking pleb"

JewJew replied with "IM NOT A FUCKING PLEB U ASSWIPEDUMSHITEATMOREWANKER!"

Ronananan then replied with

"ok"

-to be continued-

-stay tuned for chapter 4-


	4. Chapter 4: BLACK COFFEE

Continuing from the conversation, Jewjew said to Ronana

"whet you mean aboot enemi standoos?"

Ronanai gave Jewjew a solemn look and said "my friend, in our bizzare jorney we weel encunter manee emaniee to tri stawp us!" Jewjew then picked up a penny like a fucking jew boy and shouted, "HOW THE FUCK U KNO?!" There was a pause for a solid five minutes, then RONANA said " **IT HAPPENS IN EVERY FUCKING PART IN JOJO OK CUNT?** " Jewjew looked confused but rolled with it anyways. Then they both went to a fucking starbuxs like fucking minorities and drank fucking coffee. The Employee than went to the two faggots and said "hey boys want to have the new delicious special on the menu?" The both looked at each other with eager looks of intent. JewJew and Ronan than said "YES I WILL HAVE THAT SPECIAL OFFER, YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE IT!"

The employee than walked away to make this special meal, JewJew and Ronan waited for there food then the employee came back with 2 trays of bloody heads. Ronan then shrieks loudy from the horrendous sight "NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!." JewJew and Ronan looked around, no one else was in the starbux, not even another employee, it looked pretty odd. Jewjew than said, "Whats wrong man cat got to tongu?" Ronan than shouted "WHAT, YOU DONT SEE THE BLOODY AS HEADS ON OUT PLATES?!" JewJew looked confused looking around like everything was normal he had no clue what was going on, is this the power of a enemy stand? Jewjew than replied with "What? all i see is a fine steak ready to be chowed down!"

Ranan then slaped the shit out of Ronan slapped Jewjew across the face. After Jewjew said "WHAT THE FUCK MAN, I ONLY WANT TO ENJOY A STEAK!" Ronan then looked over to the employee with a glare then said "YOU WHAT STAND POWER IS THIS!?" The employee lookese overs at Ronan and gives him a smug as douche fucking smirk and says, "this is certainly the power of my stand,.. **BLACK COFFEE!"** Ronan than shouted with a exhausted tone "i knew it you are a fucking stand user... so who is the killer?!...who are you?"

The employee smirks and shouts in a joyous tone "hm, i will tell you my name, but the one you seek i have no info on you scrub! Yes i know the guy, but i wont tell a pissy pants like you who this guy is..he hasn't even told me his name!" Jewjew still looking confused looks over to Ronana then waves over to him without a single fuck to give. Ronana than said "WHAT IS THIS POWER?!" The employee than explains "my stand Black Coffee, whoever drinks a sip of my grand coffee will be under my spell of hallucination..so your friend here thinks this head..is a yummy steak. Ronana than said "i knew it...BASTARD FUCK FACE EAT MORE WANKER! SQUARE TO GO LIKE! RONANANA THAN TAKES OUT HIS STANDO. " **HEAVENS DOOR** " Ronana's Stand appears in front of the employee with a menacing pose. The employee speaks out again "my name is Tonio, and you will be...FINISHED!" Ronanana's Heavens door punches Tonio repetitively into a pulp heavily injured! Then Tonio still lives, but barely moving "Damn you... stando user!...my black coffee..defeated?!" Tonio said with defeat. Then afterwards Jewjew was freed from Tonio's spell noticing the bloody heads and screams in sheer horror "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THAT ACTUAL FUCK?!...wait now i remember..your stand.. black coffee..might come in handy to us".

"with your power on our side Tonio, we can find the killer together, were just only doing this for fun, we got nothing much else to do, what do u say faggot?" Jewjew said in a faggoty like tone. "..you would forgive a penis dick coucc likee?..." Tonio said with guilt. "jus do nigga i aint fucking around wichu." Jewjew said. Tonio stands up with passion to join the two fags on there quest to find the killer in the town of Morioh, i know i said alderon in chapter fucking one but, fuck you okay? With now another friend in Jewjew's Crew they embark on the great jouney to find the mysterious killer. Many enemy stands will await them in the future. Will our three sparks of hope be enough to solve this ultamate crime case in the history of Morioh?!

Now the three faggots exit the fucking starbux to begin the search of the killer who has been terrorizing this town for many years, will they accomplish this goal? They better be fucking ready for whats cumming at them, like hell they could get raped by a giant moose, anything can happen in Jewjew's Penny Picking Adventure!

"WHAT THE HELL YOUR LETTING THIS GUY JOIN US AFTER WHAT THIS GUY DID?! Ronan shouted. "is ok man he nigga cewl we need more help with is man" Jewjew Said. So then finally Ronan accepted Tonio into there **Jew crew** , with the help of tonio the Jew crew has a higher chance of finding the mysterious killer lurking in the depths of Morioh. "Tonio...Ronana i thank you both for joining me on this missoin to find this killer, i appreciate your fucking help my nigga's, we all must be prepared for what we will be cumming across...encuntering many stando users trying to kill us. But, we mustn't give up until we make this town a safer place again!" Jewjew said with passion. So finally the **Jew Crew** was ready and set to go to find that thot of a killer. Jewjew is right, our sparks of hope should not give up till there last breath. Jewjew and his friends must go through much labor to get what they desire, to find and to put justice to the mysterious killer on Morioh!

What will come next in Jewjew's Penny picking adventure, many situatoins and stando users await our jew ass hero's. -Tune in for chapter 5-

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5: Sheer Heart attack, Part 1

Last time on Jewjew, Jewjew and Ronan had encuntered there first enemy stando which turned into an ally. "so Tonio my nigga you know anything about this serial killer?" Ronanananananananan said. "All that i know is, his stand is impossible to defeat." Tonio said. But now our hero's know that the serial killer has a stand, he must have used to cause all those deaths. How will the 3 attempt to find the killer now? "But, i know what type of store he shops at..i even have a button." Tonio says in a fucking smug tone. "WHAT FUCKING STORE YOU ASSWIPE SHITFACE COCK MASTER?!," Ronana said. "WALMART" Tonio said. then ROnanaa shouted "TO FUCKING WALMART WE GO NIGGAAAAAS!"

So the **JEW CREW** went to the Walmart like fucking idiots, Tonio looks around for the type of jacket he wears. Tonio said "THE JACKET HE WEARS IS PURPLE AND GAY OK? PIRPL AND GEY!..ALSO HE haS A TATOO OF A HAIRY DICK ON HIS RIGHT HAND!." GOT IT MY NIGGGA." Ronan and Jewjew said. So the **JEW CREW** looked around for the gay looking purple jacket. They looked like fucking lost African kids deprived of food and water like Jesus fucking Christ. Suddenly a rustling sound can be heard from the gay ass looking jacket area, the Jew crew stopped to observe the scene. A man's hand emurges from the jacket isle AND THERE IS WAS, the hand had a tattoo of a hairy ass penis on it.

"THERE HE IS THE GUY WITH THE PENIS TATTOO, AFTER HIM" Jewjew shouted in the walmart as other families stare like they look fucking autistic. Jewjew and the others run to where the hand was and the man is gone, no trace of him! But there is a mini tank below Jewjew. Jewjew shrieked as soon as he spotted the stand. "IS THIS HIS STAND?!" RONAN SCREAMED. The three must fight this mini tank like stand to find who the serial killer is, they were merely so close, but he was gone.

From the point of view of the killer, luckily for him he ran away in time, he knew he would get into some sort of a situation, so he left on time to keep his record. The killer runs towards the back of the Walmart for a good hiding spot. "those cunts think they can find me, my sheer heart attacco will dispose of those cunts!" The killer said with eager intent. "my tanki lookin ass will kill those fuckers..i just want a quiet life.. and sleep peacefully like always" the killer said. But it was impossible to see his face for he was wearing a fucking troll face mask like a fucking badass fag idiot cock sucker. Will Jewjew and his friends defeat **Sheer heart attack?!**

Back to Jewjew's situatoin, it's already looking pretty fucking bad for them, that sheer heart attack looks strong as fuck. "STAR PLATINUM" Jewjew shouts and his stando appears ready to fight. This may be a tough fight for the **JEW CREW**. Star platinum punches Sheer heart attacko with all its might with every hitting punch star platinum shouts "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Sheer heart attack doesn't budge at all, and it doesn't even have a single scratch. This already looks fucking tough for Jewjew and his friends. Then sheer heart attack shoots Tonio's leg with blood splattering everywhere as Tonio screams in pain. "THE KETCHUP ITS EVERYWHERE" roanan said with surprise in his tone.

"Shit, this thing isn't playing around, it's out to fucking kill us man.. we have to find its weakness!" Tonio shouted. "But HOW ARE We GUNnA D THIS YOU FUCKING GUY?" Jewjew replied. Roana looks around and thinks to gather materials for a fully fledged plan...in the end he got nothing, there were nerf guns around, but what the fuck are they gonna do. Jewjew looked over at Sheer heart attack solemnly and said "WITH ALL OUR MIGHT WE THE JEW CREW WILL FUCK YOU UP YOU BASKET CASE OF A CUNT BAG SHIT FACE COCK SUCKING XENOMORPH LOOKING AS EAT MORE WANKER, EAT PANT LOOKIN ASS BITCH NIGGERRR!" "BLACK COFFEE, COFFEE BEAN ATTACK!" Tonio's stando throws razor coffee beans at Sheer Heart Attack, but it did nothing. It was tough it is fucking tough the fuck am i saying. If i were there i would fucking die in a nanosecond. Ronana then shouts "THE FUCK MAN HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GUNA DO THIS HOWZESESESSESESESE LIKE FUCK SHIT?!"

Jewjew than said "WE MUST NOT GIVE UP REMEMBER WE HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN THIS FAR...WE WILL FUCK UP THIS NIGGA AND PICK HIS PENNIES." The rest of the Jew Crew were very encouraged to fight now, other than before they are ready to fuck some shit up. Now Jewjew and his friends were ready to fight, but they only need a plan to get through Sheer heart attack's defenses, it's stand power must be unbelievable.

"FUCKING ASS WIPE OF A SHIT STAIN, WE WILL FUK YOU UP TIL YOU DIE TO DEATH" Ronan said with pride. Sheer Heart attack then leaped towards the crew for another attack, but Jewjew gets hit and heavily injured. Tonio shouted "COME ON GUYS WE CAN TAKE THIS FUCKER SQUARE TO GO LIKE FUCKING ASS WANKIN BOOTY SMAKIN JOJO RIPPOFF LOOKIN PENIS ASS FUKSHIT CUM STAIN!" Then Jewjew stood up with pride and great fuckiing badassery and said "ITS TIME TO KICK GUM AND CHEW ASS... BUT IM ALL OUT OF ASS!" The jew crew ambushed Sheer heart attack with all there might and did nothing once again, it was hopeless, will these three faggots die here in a fucking Walmart. It already seems there already fucking dead to me, will the Jew Crew overcome and, somehow defeat **SHEER HEART ATTACK?!** -tune in for chapter 6-

 **-To be Continued-**


	6. Chapter 6: Sheer Heart Attack, Part 2

Last time on Jewjew, The Jew crew became close to finding the serial killer but unfortunately escaped on time. Then the serial released a stand that to stop the Jew Crew on there tracks **"Sheer heart attack,"** The Jew crew now struggling with this stand that **has** **no weakness.** How will Jewjew and his friends get out of this situation, how will Jewjew's Walmart struggle turn out, will they be able to defeat Sheer heart attack?!

Jewjew and his friends have not lost complete hope, even with a challenge like this. "We can't die here guys, remember if we catch this guy...we get..money?!" Jewjew said. Ronan then said "damn dirty jew...but you're right." Suddenly a child that appears to be around the age of 9 spots Sheer heart attack and mistakes it as a toy. Ronan than shouts "YO DON'T GET CLOSE IT IT KID!" The kid goes closer to Sheer heart attack and, sheer heart attack obliterates the kids skull splattering his brains allover the isle. From the horrendous sight Jewjew gags from the gore. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Ronan said in a shaky voice.

Jewjew then suddenly throws a penny at sheer heart attack, and it starts to crack, but only a bit. Ronan gasps loudly like he sucked a big ass dick. "YOU FUCKING JEW, YOUR A GENIUS, SHEER HEART ATTACK DOES HAVE A WEAKNESS!" Ronan shouts. Tonio than finds as many penny's as he can to defeat sheer heart attack. With Jewjew's Star Platinum it starts to throw pennies at Sheer Heart Attack with force force finally dealing a lot of damage and chipping away at the stand. "NICE NICE NICE KEEP IT UP MAN!" Tonio shouted with hope.

Later on Sheer Heart Attack starts to regenerate quickly from it's damage from Star Platinum. Ronan that shouts "What the fuck, it's really regenerating? That's cheap as fuck man!" Now as Sheer Heart Attack regenerated and ready to fight once more, what will the Jew Crew dew?! Jewjew then said "GUYS WE NEED TO ESCAPE IF WE WANT TO SURVIVE!" So Tonio Jewjew and Ronan ran out of the Walmart as quick as they could safely. But behind them was Sheer heart attack tailing the Jew Crew, They continued to run untill they were out of breath. "DAMN IT, IT HAS NO WEAKNESS DOES IT?" Ronan shouted with rage! Jewjew then replied with "like i said before, we can't lose to this Thomas the tank engine lookin ass!" Jewjew was right, they still must prevail.

Ronan unleashed his stando Heavens Door to clobber Sheer heart attack it didn't do much damage but it was holding it off. **"GOTCHA FOR NOW YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"** Ronan shouted. Jewjew and Tonio felt relieved that sheer heart attack was being held off. "I cant hold it much longer" said Ronan. Sheer Heart attack then broke out of Heavens doors assault to go for the jew crew, this time they looked like they were gunna fucking die for realzies. The Jew crew ran for their lives like there was no fucking tomorrow. Then The Jew Crew hid at a elementary school to hide from Sheer heart attack. Sheer heart attack then fucking shot up the school like a fucking white school shooter looking ass. The Jew crew once again escaped from Sheer heart attack!

From the point of view of the killer, he waits patiently behind the Walmart for Sheer heart attack to return. The killer then said "what's taking Sheer heart attack so long, it should have killed them by now..i only wanted to sleep peacefully again!" Then the killer looked around to see if it were to come back, but Sheer Heart attack was no where to be seen. "what a pain..today is really a pain, i only wanted to have a quiet normal day." The killer said in a bored tone in his voice. "I guess if Sheer Heart attack doesn't return in 2 more hours, i will just kill them myself with my stand!...then so i can sleep ever so peacefully" The killer said in a blissful tone.

Back to the Jew crew, they are still struggling with fighting Sheer heart attack. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Ronan shouted. It was really a pain to deal with a super strong stand like this for Jewjew and his friends. Everyone once again ambushed Sheer heart attack and threw pennies at it to repel it but it was futile. So the only chance they had was to run away! Merely 2 more hours had passed and they were still struggling with Sheer heart attack. Jewjew and his friends were struggling to find hiding spots and, they were doing their best to survive from the evil clutches of SHEER HEART ATTACK! "DARN DIDDILY DARN" Tonio said in a angered tone. "Don't worry guys, we can handle this guy all day..we just need some sort of plan to defeat it. Its way to powerful" Jewjew said.

From the point of view of the killer, he had now waited a full two hours. "hmph, i guess i will handle this situation myself. I generally don't like doing things like this, but if it keeps me awake at night...they must be exterminated" the killer said. The killer then walked to his car in the parking lot to retrieve his car to find the Jew crew himself. This time the killer means business from Sheer heart attack taking too long, the deed must be done himself.

How will Jewjew and his friends get out of this situation from the clutches of Sheer heart attack. But even worse the killer is now looking for the Jew Crew to dispose of them himself! Will this be an opportunity for Jewjew and his friends, or will it only make the situation even worse as it was? _ **Tune in For chapter 7 of Jewjew's Penni Picking Adventure!**_

- _ **TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	7. Chapter 7: Killer Queen

Last time on Jewjew's Penni Picking Adventure, The fight between Sheer heart attack and the Jew Crew continued. The Jew crew discovered Sheer Heart Attacks weakness, untill it started to regenerate. The Jew Crew were in trouble this time the escape the clutches of Sheer Heart Attack. But now, the killer is out to find the Jew Crew to dispose of them himself! How will this chapter of Jewjew play out?

Jewjew and the others seemed like they had already lost hope to defeating Sheer heart attack, but anything they did was futile. Tonio then summoned his stand Black Coffee. Tonio then said " **BLACK COFFEE 3 FREEZE!** " Then suddenly a large amount of gravity was sitting upon Sheer heart attack, it couldn't move at all the Jew Crew was saved. Tonio then shouted "GUYS YOU CAN GO HOME I CAN HANDLE THIS GUY, THIS COULD GET UGLY!" Jewjew replied with "I cant leave you here man, with this man killing mini tank!" Tonio seemed confident of his abilities, so he persisted for the others to leave him be. Jewjew then said "promise me you won't get hurt!" Tonio accepted this promise, like i said before Tonio was confident in his stands ability.

So Ronan and Jewjew went to a McDonalds together that was a 30 minute trip to get to. But the killer had a hard time driving from the damage from Sheer Heart attack, his hand felt heavy, very heavy. The killer said "Damn it, is this a stand ability?" The killer had to choice but to get out of his car, if he had continued to drive, he would of been in a harsh accident. "My day has only been ever so stressful" the killer said in an angered tone in his voice. His hand was almost impossible to hold up alone, but he had to move forward to retrieve Sheer Heart Attack. The killer was really having a bad day, "at least my Sheer Heart Attack is only my stands second ability."

Then finally the killer finds Tonio and Sheer Heart Attack, "so it was gravity" the killer said. Tonio looked shocked to see that it was the killer, he automatically knew from his tattoo on his hand. "Y-Your the killer " Tonio shouted with fear. The Killer then replied with "It seems your all alone boy...Sheer Heart Attack is merely my stands second ability! Now you know about my presence, so you must be killed. I cant allow you to live anymore..Tonio!" Tonio then replied with "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY FUCKIN NAME BRO?!" The killer reciprocated with, "I know a lot about you and your friends, I know that your stand is **Black Coffee**. I was merely only observing your fight between my Sheer Heart Attack. It seems like you can't defeat it, yet you found a way to restrain it. How troubling.." Tonio then shouted "I WONT LOSE TO A BASTARD LIKE YOU!" The killer replied with "your friends wont know it will be me if they decide to come..because..i will only use my stand to remove my tattoo!" Tonio shouted "NANI?!" The killer then summoned his stand, "This is my Stand _**KILLER QUEEN!"**_ Killer Queen then touches the killers hand and the tattoo blows up into nothing, making the tattoo disappear.

With Killer Queens Intimidating look, Tonio shrieked in terror. "My killer Queen's First Bomb ability, is that it can make anything it touches into a bomb." Kira explained. Tonio replied with "A-ANYTHING INTO A BOMB?!" The killer reciprocated back and said "Yes, anything it touches, Killer Queens Sheer Heart Attack is only my Killer Queens second bomb ability. Also for making my day a living hell, allow my to make you suffer!" The killer then knees Tonio's face breaking his nose gushing out blood as Tonio shrieks in sheer pain. Then the killer steps on Tonio's hand with a lot of force making the pain for Tonio almost unbearable. The killer then shouts "So boy, the pain you gave to me, ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU THAT PAIN DOUBLED!" The killer then proceeds to remove his troll face mask, he has no need of it from removing his tattoo.

Black Coffees 3 freeze ability was worn off from the damage Tonio had sustained, then Killer Queen retrieves Sheer Heart Attack. The killer then said "You really got me in one hell of a situation boy, but with you dead i can sleep peacefully once again!" Killer queen then punches Tonio onto the hard ground. "Tonio then said "damn it...i can't lose to a faggot like you!" The killer then shouts "Too late you little shit, too bad for you!" Once again the killer punches Tonio's face into a pulp. Tonio spits up some blood and said "If i can't defeat you..my friends will..they will bring you to justice!" Killer queen punches Tonio in the gut to shut him up. With Tonio's current state, he cannot fight. Jewjew Ronan are at a Mcdonald's probably eating Big Macs.

Tonio then suddenly mutters "your name..is..your name is...Kira Yoshikage!" Kira then shouts "WHAT?!" Kira kicks Tonio and it turns out that Tonio snatched the killers drivers license when he wasn't looking. Kira Yoshikage then said "you little shit i will give you hell!..but no matter it doesn't matter if you know my name now you little shit. Did you not realize that you're about to die from my Killer Queen?!" Tonio then replies with "How do you feel that novice like me a shitstain like me found out your real identity! It must be a pain for you Kira Yoshikage! In a way i have already defeated you! Kira then shouts "KILLER QUEEN" Killer queen then punches through Tonio's heart. Tonio starts to lose a lot of blood quickly and said "k-kira yoshikage!" Tonio falls over on his back and slowly dies as his soul exits his body for the afterlife. **Tune in for Jewjew Chapter 8**

 **-to be continued..-**


	8. Chapter 8: GUCCI GANG, Part 1

Last time on Jewjew, the horrendous scuffle with Sheer Heart Attack finally came to a close. Sheer Heart attack's weakness has been discovered, thanks to Tonio. But Tonio wanted to fight alone and so Ronan and Jewjew went to a Mcdonalds to chow down on some Big Macs. But unfortunately the killer decided to retrieve Sheer Heart Attack and to finish off the Jew Crew, so he can have his quiet normal life again. But Tonio was alone in this battle, so the moment finally came that Tonio encuntered the killer for the first and last time. So in that moment Tonio discovered the killer's name and stand **KILLER QUEEN.** But for young Tonio he had fallen in battle by the hands of the killer, which means the Jew Crew is now up to two members. With a loss of a friend what will Jewjew and Ronanana do?!

Kira looks around to see for any escape routes. Then Kira said "how unfortunate for you...Tonio i can finally sleep without a fuck to give." Kira then proceeded to retrieve his drivers license back. "i will leave you here to rot, your friends will find you soon enough, if your friends dare to hinder my sleep. I will only exterminate them as well like the cock niggers they are." After that, Kira then walked back to his car, but when he did a dismembered hand falls out of his pocket without him noticing. Then Kira drives away from the scene leaving Tonios lifeless body.

From the hand on the floor Ronan and Jewjew got flashbacks from the dream they both had on chapters 1 and 2. It felt like it was linked to the killer somehow. but it didn't, it was a warning. A warning that if they continue the two will go through many hardships to get what they desire! So the two ventured out to find Kira, now the situation has gotten personal. Jewjew only wanted to put the killer in jail, but now Jewjew wants to fucking kill him! The both try to think of idea's to find Kira Yoshikage but these two are fucking retarded as Jewish niggers.

But Jewjew actually had a good idea for once in his fucking retarded life, Jewjew said "LETS LOOK UP HIS FACEBOOK!" Ronananana kishhibe then replied with "That actually not a bad idea!" So then later that day Jewjew went on his Facebook page and searched up the name Kira Yoshikage. Luckily for Jewjew and Ronan they found Kira Yoshikage's Facebook account, so they can get as much information of the guy as they possibility could. They both found out that his birthday was on September 11 of 2001. Ronan shouted "KIRA WAS BORN ON 9/11?!" Jewjew replied with "i guess so bro." Also they found the Kira's address, it was a jackpot for Ronan and Jewjew. Kira's house was on 69 street, they finally found the address of the murderer of Tonio!

From the killers point of view, Kira stops by at a grocery shop. Kira buys only one fucking orange. Then he goes home to fucking masturbate to Bob the Builders hands. Kira finally could have his normal day from killing that nigger faggot Tonio lookin ass. Kira finally had one, he successfully escaped from Jewjew and his Friends unscathed. But little did he know that his Facebook page was found by the Jew Crew, those penny pickers finally came up with a good idea.

Back to Jewjew, Jewjew and Ronana go to Kira's address to finally put a bullet up his fucking tight anus. Jewjew and Ronan finally make it to Kira's door and Ronan knocks three times. A old man opens the door and said "ey there, what you here for?" Jewjew replied with "is Kira Yoshikage here?" The old man reciprocated back with "yes, that is me you want to come in for come crackers my boy." Jewjew and Ronan looked confused to this old man killed Tonio, it was like it was a trap. Tonio and Jewjew then walked into Kira's house, the old man then said "you idiots have fallen into my trap, the killer your friend encountered was not yoshikage kira. I merely gave him my drivers license so, your friend would think that the killer is Yoshikage kira. Ronan and Jewjew both shout out "W-WHAT IMPOSSIBLE, YOU TRICKED US?!"

Kira then said "YES YOU INGRATES, IL FUCKING END YOU BOTH! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY STAND **"GUCCI GANG!** " Jewjew then replied with "NANI?!" Ronanana and Jewjew have been lead to a wild goose chase, how will these two get out of this situation. But even worse another stand user is on their hands, a enemy stand Gucci Gang. The killer is still out there, nameless and his stand undiscovered by Jewjew and Ronan. This sure will be tough for Jewjew and Ronan. Will this confrontation be more tedious than the fight against Sheer Heart Attack?! Jewjew and Ronan really got themselfs in a real pickle now, will they be fucked or not?

Kira then shouts "GUCCI GANG!" Then a army of miniature niggers appear that are the size of a fucking action figure. Ronan than shouts "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS STANDO?!" The army then attacks Jewjew and Ronana and they both scream "NIGGERS, NIGGERS EVERYWHERE THERE'S SO MANY NIGGERRRRS!" Both Jewjew and Ronan get heavily injured from the Gucci Gang, then Jewjew summons his stand Star Platinum! Star platinum tries its best to fend of the Gucci Gang but, there's too many so Jewjew also gets injured by the other miniature niggers. Ronan shouts out "WE CAN'T LOSE HERE JEWJEW! REMEMBER TONIO, WE WILL FIGHT FOR TONIOS SAKE!" Jewjew then replied with "I know that dumbass, but these niggers keep on gunning us down like a fucking school shooting!" Jewjew and Ronananannanaan do there best to defend themselves against Kira Yoshikage's stand "GUCCI GANG!"

 **Tune in for chapter 9**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	9. Chapter 9: GUCCI GANG,part 2

Last time on Jewjew's Penni Picking Quest, The Jew crew have finally discovered the death of their beloved buddy Tonio. But when Tonio died he left a message for the rest of the Jew crew that the killer was Kira Yoshikage. Then later on the Jew crew decided to find his facebook account, which lead to a wild goose chase. It seems that the killer isn't Yoshikage Kira, so what is the real identity of the killer?!

From this viscous encounter against Gucci Gang, what will the Jew crew do now? Jewjew and Ronan are hiding behind a fucking couch like pussies, but Kira's Gucci Gang still overpowered them all. Jewjew then said like a pussy "WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO NOW?!" Ronan replied with "FUCKING KILL IT!" Jewjew and Ronan still having a rough time fighting a fucking old man with a ghetto ass stand. Kira then said "YOU FUCKERS THIS ISNT EVEN MY GUCCI GANG's FINAL FORM!" Then shorty after all the miniature niggers became one normal sized nigger. Jewjew then said "whelp, this is worse then a little nigglet...now it's a pure nigger." Now the Jew Crew looked super afraid, Jewjew and Ronana never in there faggoty lives have never faced a nigger in battle! So they had to muster up all their courage to fight this stand "GUCCI GANG!." Kira then shouted "THE FUCK YOU GOING TO DO BIC BOIZ?! RoNanana then summoned his stand Heavens door to strike the old man in the face breaking his fucking old ugly ass face.

Jewjew then said "NIIIICE, KEEP IT UP SHOOT EM UP!" It looked like the tables had turned for the Jew Crew at this moment, now Jewjew and Ronan have the upper hand! Kira then shrieked and said "YOU FUCKING THOT FARMER, I WILL FUCKING SHOOT YOU UP WITH MY GUCCI GANG!" Then suddenly Gucci Gang shoots Ronan in the leg. Ronan then said "FUUUUUUUUCK THIS MAN!" Jewjew then kicked Kira in the testicles as hard as he could. At that moment Kira knew that he can never fucking nut ever again. His balls were done for, but because of Jewjew Kira can't nut to his favorite fucking tenticle hentai ever again. Jewjew and Ronanana finally seemed more confident in defeating Kira Yoshikage, But the killer's identity will remain a secret. It seems that Tonio's death was in vain. Kira then shouts to the Jew Crew "You Fuckers broke my fucking left nut!" Ronanan and Jewjew looked at each other in confusion. Jewjew than said "YOU BULLY, BULLY LIKE YOU WILL ALWAYS GIT BAD GRADES!" Kira then shouted back to Jewjew and said "YOU FUCKER HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME BAD GRADES!" Jewjew and Kira looked at each other for a solid five minutes, then finally Ronan decided to pick up a glass bottle of beer and then proceeded to smash it into Kira's fucking face. Kira then screamed in bloody murder saying, "YOU FUCKERS, YOU WONT GETAWAY WIT DIS YOU MEDDLING KIDS?!" Jewjew then after kicked kira's testicles to break his other nut. From that moment on Kira could not nut another nut from his tip ever again.

Four minutes have passed since Kira's nuts were busted, the pain was so severe the nigga died from his testies poppin. Jewjew then said "well, we finally dealt with this little nigger over here." And finally the Jew Crew had finally defeated Kira and his stando "Gucci Gang." Later on the Jew Crew had realized now they have no lead on the fucking killer at all now, it seems that the killer is more smarter and this nigga seems to be. Jewjew then shouted "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! WE ALMOST HAD EM, NOW WERE EVEN MORE LOOST!" Ronan then replied with "Don't worry, we'll get em some day, remember that's the fucker who killed Tonio!"

Then so Jewjew and Ronan were only lead to some wild goose chase, that's fucking gay. Now Jewjew and Ronan have no leads on the killer, at this rate how will the Jew crew get out of this mess? After all that shit, the Jew Crew stopped by a Tim Horton s to think of any mildly adequate plans to finding the killer. Then suddenly Ronanana actually came up with a good idea that fucking thot and said: "JEWJEW MAN I GATTA PLAN MY NIGGERRR!" Jewjew then replied with, "Whats yo planzes?" Ronan explained "So we know that the killer swapped drivers licenses with that Kira guy?..Then if my theory is correct The killers license should be with Kira!" Jewjew then slowly clapped with a tear in his eye and a noticeable raging erection. Jewjew then said "You sir are a genius like my nigga Jimmy Nutron!" So finally The Jew Crew have finally gotten another plan to find out who the killer is, did the killer already plan this out beforehand? Who the fuck knows, with Ronan finally using his scrotum looking brain for once and constructed a plan that may change everything! So after discovering this master plan the Jew Crew decided to return to Kira's house to find the killer's license to finally discover his fucking identity.

Jewjew and Ronan finally make it to Kira's house to look for the killer's license. Jewjew and Ronan take a good look around his house, but then they both realize its probably in Kira's jacket. Jewjew puts his hand in Kira's pocket to finally find the killers license. But the moment he reaches in the killer himself snatches his license before Jewjew could look at a single letter. What a surprise, who ever thot the killer would encounter Jewjew and Ronan, now the Jew Crew are facing the man who has killed Tonio! So it seems that Ronana's plan worked like a charm, but now they have entered in a sticky situation and i don't mean cum. How will the Jew Crew get out of this situation, how will they get the killer's identity!? Tune in for Jewjew chapter 10.

-To be Continued-


	10. Chapter 10: Another face,Same mind

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, The stand battle between the Jew Crew and Kira's Gucci Gang finally came to a close. For the Jew Crew killing a nigger is like slaying a fucking dragon, they sure were proud. After the events of the battle the Jew Crew decided to find the killer's real drivers license. But for the Jew Crew they just made matters more troubling for them both. Also at the nick of time, the Jew Crew have fated to finally encounter the killer trying to retrieve his license. How will Jewjew and Ronan get out of this situation

Jewjew and Ronan gaze up to who snatched the license, a sudden burst of pressure filled the as they both discovered. That in front of them, was the mother fucker who killer Tonio! Jewjew then said in a shaky tone: "R-Ronan, this guy must be it. The killer we were searching for, now in front of our very eyes!" Ronan then reciprocated with: "Yo man, this must be the nigga who killed Tonio! Jewjew lets fuck up this nigga!" Then the killer said in an agitated tone: "You dare hinder my quiet life, you brats have driven me to this point. If my **Sheer Heart Attack** was not enough, my stand will do the trick to you faggots!" It was at this moment that both Jewjew and Ronan knew that they had to take down this killer here and now! Is the Jew Crew up for this challenge, they have been heavily looking for this fag and here he is!

Jewjew activates his stand **Crazy penny** (i fucking know I said Star platinum before, so deal with it fuck face) The killer then said "so of course, your stand won't STAND a chance against my KILLER QUEEN!" Then from behind the killer his stand Killer Queen emerges from the shadows. For merely a second Killer Queen quickly strikes Jewjew with a furious punch, sending Jewjew flying into a bookshelf. Jewjew then said: "You won't win you fucking cum stain of a donkey anal cavity!" Ronan then shouted in panic: "JEWJEW you okay bro?!" Jewjew responded with a thumbs up signifying that he was alright. Jewjew and Ronan have finally experienced the power of the stand that killed Tonio. Ronan then suddenly rushes over to the killer with no warning tugs at his jacket revealing his license. At that moment it was a jackpot for Jewjew and Ronan. Jewjew then shouts: "CRAZY PENNI!" Crazy penny then punches the shit out of the killer untill he is unable to battle anymore. The license Ronan saw was accompanied by a photo, and it was identical, perfectly. Ronan then shouted to the killer and said:"YO, YOUR NAME IS SHARI Dinkleburg!" The killer then shouted:"HOW COULD A BRAT LIKE YOU FIGURE OUT WHO I AM!?..but no matter i will strive to obtain my quiet life."

Jewjew and Ronan finally figured it out. They know the name of who killed there beloved buddy Tonio, **IT WAS YOU SHARI YOU PIECE OF SHIT CAKE, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM, HE WAS A GOOD SIDE CHARACTER.** So Shari decided it was the best time to flee, but he needed a plan to get his quiet life. Later that minute Shari used Killer Queen to knock both Ronan and Jewjew unconscious thinking they were dead. Then so Shari escaped smoothly.

Shari then broke into a house later that day, but there was another man. So Shari made a plan to literally take his face to cover his identity. So Shari proceeded to remove the man's face and then, used Killer Queen to blow up the body. Shari then said:"Now with this disguise, i can live a quiet life." Shari then replaced his face with the unknown mans and seeded into his skin until it looked like that exact man. Of course later on he blew up the evidence with his Killer Queen like a fag. Shari then thought to himself:"I've finally escaped from those brats, I am finally free finally!" Then not long after, Shari hears a knocking sound from the front door, Shari then decided to to go answer the door. Beyond the door it seemed like the man's wife and child, Shari then said:"come in...son" The two entered the house without a suspicion. Shari then went upstairs to the bedroom to see if he could find any info of the guy he killed, and luckily he did. Shari had found his club penguin ID the name was {Koichi Kawajiri.} Shari also found out his son's name is Hayato, and his wife is Shinobu Kawajiri. Shari had finally obtained the necessary information to live this new life as Koichi Kawajiri, now he can live a quiet and peaceful life.

Shari then goes downstairs to meet his family to start his new life as Koichi. Shari then noticed it was getting close to dinner, so he decided to whip up three dishes for Shinobu,Hayato and himself. Shinobu then said:"What are you doing, you know you fucking suck at cooking Koichi!" Shari then ignored Shinobu and continued to cook up the three dishes. Shari then places the three dishes on the dinner table, Shinobu then said:"You expect me to eat your cooking you dumbass! But i guess I'll give it a try. Hayato and Shinobu start to dig in and suddenly Shinobu said:"N-NANI, THIS IS ACTUALLY THE BEST THING I'VE TASTED!" Shari then responded with:"I've been practicing.." Hayato glares at Shari in suspicion. Hayato has already noticed that something was off, something was wrong when he entered through that door coming back from school. But Hayato didn't worry about it too much. Shari really fooled these people disguising as their father. How will this situation play out. How will the Jew Crew find Shari now, but now they have a name for reference. You can say its, another face, same mind. _**Tune in For JewJew chapter 11**_

 _ **-To be Continued-**_


	11. Chapter 11: My Dad is Not my Dad!

Last time on Jewjew's Penny picking Quest! The fucking killer was identified by Jewjew as Shari. But from Shari's mistake this nigga swapped faces with some boring ass bitch named Koichi. So now Shari lives on in Koichi's house laying low for the meantime. So now Jewjew and Ronan have lost there chance to get there revenge against the one to kill their gay faggot of a buddeh. Then after that incident Jewjew and Ronan head to a Papa John's Pizza. Ronan whips out his crusty windows XP laptop looking ass to find more idea's. But little did they know Shari had already hired other stand users to get rid of the Jew Crew so he can achieve that quiet life of his.

So then 12 hours of researching about that killer, but nothing. So Jewjew and Ronan decided to buy a pizza before they headed back home, but something was strange about papa John's Pizza. The pizza man delivered Jewjew and Ronan's order after 20-30 minutes passing, the pizza man then said as he proceeded to give Jewjew the Pizza **"Pizza Time**." Ronan then suddenly felt a sudden chill go down his spine like a slithering snake going through an exhaust pipe of a truck. Jewjew and Ronan then headed towards the exit but the pizza man stopped the two from doing so. The pizza man then said, "You guys were the ones I was looking for mate!"

The pizza man then proceeded to reveal his stando, it was only a humanoid stand completely made out pizza. The pizza man said "The names Penis..Penis Parker and this is my stand _PIZZA TIME_!" Pizza Time then punches Jewjew's leg and POOF Jewjew's leg suddenly transforms into a pizza! Jewjew then screams "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT I JUST WANTED A SLICE OF PIZZA TO AVOID GETTING A FAILING GRADE!" Ronan then shouted "FUCK, JEWJEW I WILL AVENGE YOU MYY NIIGAAAAAAAAAAA! ! Ronan then activates his stando HEBENS DEWR! Ronan then used Heavens door to punch Pizza time in the testies, but it was not effective, because Pizza time, is completely made up of pizza! Penis Parker then shouted, "GET REKD NOOOB, MY STAND IS BEYOND YOUR STANDO YOU PIECE OF SHIT! But maybe that Killer Queer can, BUT THATS IT NIGGER." ROnana then shouted "I WILL NEVER GETA FAILING GRADE NIGGA!" Jewjew activates his stando CRAZY PENNI to punch Penis Parker into the pizza dough. Ronanan then shouted, "YOU FUCKING WANKER PENIS. IM GUNNA PULL OUT YE DICK PENIS PARKERR!"

Jewjew Then after slapped Penis Parker with his pizza leg. Penis Parker then shouted "WHAT THE FUCK MAN YOU GOTA LATTA PISSA SAUSESS ON ME YOU FUCKIN WANKING ASS WIPING DONKEY RAPING HERETIC!" So Penis Parker became really enraged after getting a tomato sauce stain on his white shirt. He was so enraged he busted his left nut and shouted: "WHAT THE FUCK MIEN THIS WAS 3 DOLLARS THREEE WHOLE DOLLARS YOU FUCKING INCONSIDERATE WHORE!" Jewjew and Ronan shrugged out of confusion. Then jewjew said: "Did that Fucking killer Shari pay you to kill us?! Penis Parker responded with: "Yea man, that nigga paid me a whole dollar man, a whole fucking dollar. I can fucking buy some chocolate wit that shit man, and other good shit like skittles or some shit."

Jewjew then thought of an idea that might work for everyone, this might actually work out. Jewjew said: "Yo you DinGus, if I give you two whole dollars will you join us to defeating Sharii mate?!" Penis Parker then responded with "...two whole dollars?...Two?...more than one?" "Yes you fucking idiot" Ronan shouted. So in that moment, Penis Parker took that whole two dollars and became the newest member of the Jew Crew. How will they cope now, will the Jew Crew do better in finding the killer now. With a new stand user in the squad, Penis parker and his stand Pizza Time, will they be any help to the Jew Crew?

Now to where Shari or should i Say KOIICHI at his new house in his newly found disguise as Koichi. The next day came along and Shari woke up early to get ready. Shari had already made breakfast, but not too later Koichi's wife Shinobu went downstairs to prepare breakfast like usual. Shinobu then observes Shari making sum breakfast baking up some papa johns pizza. Shinobu then said "Koichi, I thought you didn't like making the foods? Shari started to internally panic, but said: "I always wanted to try, so here it is...its pizza time." Shinobu was surprised and glad that Koichi whipped up some good foods this time. But something felt off. Hayato, Koichi's son was watching Koichi the whole time in a distance, almost like Hayato is Observing him. Shari then looked back t Hayato noticing that he's spying on him. Shari then thought "Is that brat spying on me?..no he's only a mere child." Not to long after Hayato heads to school like a good christian boi. As for Shari, he heads to his workplace that Koichi works at. After school hours Hayato heads to Koichi's work place, and after shari exits his workplace, Hayato follows Koichi out of curiosity. Hayato then follows Koichi untill they reach a unfamiliar place. Shari then kills some lowlife thot with his Killer Queen blowin em up into smithereens. Hayato suddenly makes a run for it and heads back home in fear and terror. "That is not my father he thought, he wouldn't be able to do that..and that nigga never makes breakfast...that nigga doesn't even know what pizza is!" About an hour Later Koichi arrives back at home, and Hayato's suspicions were confirmed to be true. Hayato knows that his father would never cook, or to pizza, cause this nigga Koichi never made no pizza is his lifetime!

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Tune in for chapter 12 of Jewjew**


	12. Chapter 12: Secret of the Stand Arrow!

Last time on Jewew's Penny Picking Quest, A new member was added to the Jew Crew, Penis Parker with his stand Pizza Time. They have started off as enemies but became buddies in the end with a help of two dollars. Also Shari has continued his new life as Koichi Kawagiri, but Hayato Koichi's son already has a suspicion that his dad isn't really his dad! Since Hayato's so called father acting differently and making a pizza confirmed that Hayato's dad is not what he seems to be!

Now taking place on the streets The Jew crew wander around trying to find clues to finding Shari. Penis Parker then said: "How the fuck are we supposed to find this killer person?!...wait before that guy gave me 2 dollars.. he said that he changed his face.. so it will be harder to find this nigga.." Ronan then shouted: "NIGGA YOU A GENIUS THANK YOU MY NIGGAAA!" The Jew Crew have finally gotten a lead on something for once, will the Jew Crew find Shari with this information received from Penis Parker.

After a few hours Jewjew feels something on his shoulder, it was an enemy stand! It was a humanoid stand with the pepsi logo on its chest. The stand spoke and said: "This is My Stand Pepsi Man, and i the stand user, Bill Clinton! My mission for Shari has already been completed..iv'e already delivered the stand arrow to him already! But I will depose of you for extra V-Bucks. Ronan then shouted: "Damn it, this Pepsi Man must be a ranged stand! Do we even stand a chance?!" Pepsi Man then shouts "I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND GET MY FREE V-BUCKS MAN AND GET ALL THE COOL SKINS ON FORTNITE MATE!" Jewjew then shouted back: "Bro Fortnite is gay, grow up." Pepsi Man then shouted: "AY AY AY AY DON'T YOU FUCKING MAKE FUN OF FORTNITE YOU SCRUB!" Pepsi man then sprayed Pepsi from its nipple to Jewjew. Jewjew then shouted: "YOOOOOOOO IMA ALL A STICKY NOW MATE!" Ronan then said: "Shit, this guy is dangerous we should make a run for it!" The Jew then decided to try to run away. But unfortunately the Pepsi Man stand followed close behind, this guy had already completed his task for Shari for mailing him this Stand Arrow.

The Jew crew then continued to run away until they reached a dead end. Penis Parker then said: "We gatta kill this guy and fight head on!" Jewjew replied with: "Well, it is our best bet out of this problem." Penis Parker then shouts "Pizza Time!" Pizza Time appeared then punched Pepsi Man's left arm, that which now turned into a pizza. Pepsi Man then shouts: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ARM, IT A PIIZAA!." Then shorty after Jewjew activated his stand Crazy Penny to knock some sense into Pepsi Man. From Pepsi Man being trashed around from Crazy penny, Pepsi Man gets thrown against a brick wall. Ronan then said: "Tell us, what this stand arrow is!" Pepsi Man then replied with: "If you want to know, then you must find I Bill Clinton!" Penis Parker then said: "I will find you Bill Clinton with my stand Pizza Time! Follow me!"

So now the Jew Crew are now following Penis Parker to finding the stand user to Pepsi Man, will Penis Parker be able to detect the stand user Bill Clinton? Penis Parker then stops at a papa Johns. Penis Parker then said: "The nigga is in here!" Then after the Jew Crew busted the door open only to find Bill Clinton. Bill Clinton then said: "So you really did find me!" Shorty after Ronan punched Bill Clinton in the face and shot his leg with a hand gun. Bill Clinton screams in pain and shouts: "OK OK i''ll tell you about the fucking stand arrow!"

Bill Clinton then explained: "The stand arrow is a special arrow to give a normie the power of a stand, but Shari wants to know what happens if a stand user gets pierced by the stand arrow. He thinks it will enhance his power to getting his so called quiet life. Jewjew then said: "DIE FUCKER!" Jewjew then smashed open Bill Clinton's head killing the nigga.

Back to Koichi's house, a amazon box gets delivered to the front door. One minute later Shari retrieves the amazon package and heads upstairs to where he can get some privacy. Shari then slowly opened the package, and there it was the Stand Arrow! Shari then thought to himself: "Finally, at least somebody has done their job!" Shari then hid the box in a safe area where no one can find it, and then proceeded to back downstairs. Hayato thought to himself: "This guy, who is he really. No what is he, that guy can't be my daddy." Hayato then continued to observe Shari from a distance with a small camera pointed to his direction. Shari then thought to himself: "I feel like I'm being watched. I don't know what, but it's starting to piss me off!" Another minute passes and Shari notices Hayato spying on him again. But this time Hayato immediately fled when Shari spotted him.

Shari then thought to himself: "Does that brat know who I really am? If so I must Hayato, but even if I do Shinobu will notice and I will be revealed. I only want a quiet life, but once I get through this i can." Shari then walks into the bathroom, but notices that Hayato is already occupying the bath tub. Shari walks in and says: "Hayato my son, mind if I wash your back for you, a child like you will need some assistance. Hayato now sweating with fear and terror, Hayato then said: "umm I'm fine I can do it myself!" Shari then said: "Don't by shy Hayato I'll even scrub your foreskin for you mate." How will Hayato get out of this situation being with being alone with Shari, Will Hayato be able to push through this situation? **Tune in for Jewjew chapter 13.**

 **-To Be Continued-**


	13. Chapter 13: Another One Bites The Dust

Last Time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, The Jew crew have defeated Bill Clinton and his stand Pepsi Man. It was a tough fight but with the help of Penis Parker, the Jew Crew won this battle. Also, The secrets of the stand arrow finally were revealed to only be a power to give ordinary people without stand, the power of a stand. Shari has also continued living in his new identity as Koichi Kawagiri, now Hayato suspects his father isn't really his father. How will this chapter of Jewjew play out!?

Continuing from Koichi's bathroom, Shari takes a sponge and proceeds to scrub Hayato with it. Also Hayato driven with fear though to himself: "Am I gunna die here?!" Shari then said: "Hayato, you seen quieter then usual. Is something on your mind hmm? Hayato in sheer terror, almost on the verge of tears then said: "Its nothing." Hayato then stands up from the bathtub and shouts: "I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! I DON'T DON'T KNOW WHO BUT MY DAD DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FUCKING PIZZA IS! I BET YOU KILLED MY DAD YOU SCRUB!" Shari in sheer surprise said: "you have keen eye Hayato." Hayato then jumps out of the bathtub and shouts: "GET AWAY FROM ME I WONT LET YOU HURT ME OR MY MOTHER, IMPOSTER! Shari then shouted "hm you are right about that, my real name is Shari and i enjoy killing others, your father Koichi was a victim of mine as well. I go to bed at 11 pm every day and I get 8 hours of sleep. I am telling you this because even if you try to tell the police of even anyone I will Kill you."

Hayato then shouts: "YOU DON'T SCARE ME I'M GUNNA TELL THE POLICE!" Hayato attempts to run away but Shari holds onto his arm and shouts: "YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Shorty after Shari uses his Killer Queen to blow up Hayto's brain killing him. But not to long after Shari noticed his mistake. Shari then starts to sweat in nervousness Shari then whispers to himself: "What the fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck! Why did I have to kill Hayato, Now Shinobu will suspect me Jewjew and his Crew will find me if this goes public!"

Not long after Shari hides Hayato's body and heads upstairs to think. From Shari's stress he topples over onto the ground and he had left the stand arrow there which had pierced his arm. Shari then said: "the stand arrow?" Then suddenly Shari felt something of a power surging through his stand he wanted to reverse his actions to which he had killed Hayato. Then BAM time suddenly reverses from 24 hours. But the only ones who remember these past events are Shari and Hayato. Shari suddenly wakes up from his bed lie he did before." I-It worked my stand had developed a new ability, BITES THE DUST." Shari went about his day like usual then spotted Hayato filled with fear waking up with a scream. Hayato then wondered to himself: "how am i still alive, i thought i died.. but my father is not my father, it's true!"

Shari then walks into Hayato's room and says: "my stand killer queen has developed a new ability, Bites The Dust the power to reverse time to 24 hours. Iv'e also placed a special bomb on you to activate Bites The Dust. If you tell anyone about me you will activate the bomb killing you and the one who you told about me. I dare you to try, see where it gets you kid. Did you really think you had me there? Now your my bitch now kid. Now i can finally have a quiet life!" Hayato looks over to Shari in terror and says: "If I can't stop you somebody else will! You will see!"

Shari then said: "that is impossible for you Hayato, Bites the Destu has been locked onto you!" Hayato then said: "Wait, Those Jew Crew Guys, they will find you and put an end to you!" Shortly after Hayato headed to school like the usual, and as for Shari, went to work where Koichi was working at like the usual. After school Hayato stumbled upon Ronan doing his own thing, but Hayato stops him on the sidewalk. Hayato said to Ronan "You, You're Ronan of the Jew Crew! I know Where Shari is!" Ronan then looked confused almost dumbfounded by this major discovery. Ronan then replied with: "You know The Whereabouts of Shari that killer?!" Hayato then showed Ronan a picture of Koichi and signaled that it is Shari. Ronan then immediately called Jewjew and Penis parker and told them everything. But suddenly Hayato hears a click and killer Queen appears within Hayato's eye. Hayato then shouts: "What is this shit?!" Killer Queen then speaks and then said: "BITES ZA DUSTO HAS ACTIVATED! CONSUME THE DIRT!"

Hayato suddenly blows up then appears back at his room just like when Kira used Bites The Dust before. Hayato then screams in sheer terror and then said: "What the fuck is happening!?" Hayato gets out of bed like before and goes downstairs. Hayato see's Shari making breakfast. Shari then said: "So you tried to contact the Jew crew? I told you it was useless useless useless, useless! Bites The Dust Will prevail no matter what you do little Hayato!" Hayato then said: "Damn you, peice of shit looking xenomorph cunt raping ogre ass licker!" Hayato goes to school like he did before having the exact same day. Nothing really changing except the thoughts going through Hayato's mind. Hayato walked back home that day and saw Ronan again, but except Ronan was saying things like: "Where is that Koichi, that nigger swapped faces?!" Hayato looked confused at first, but an idea came to his head. Will this idea work for Hayato? With Shari's new Stand ability, Bites The Dust will the Jew Crew stand a chance to such a foe. **Tune in For Jewjew chapter 14!**

-To Be Continued-


	14. Chapter 14: BYE-BYE MOREO! (Finale)

Last time on Jewjew's Penny picking Quest, Shari had inherited a new Stand power from the stand arrow after being pushed to the edge. Receiving the power of Bites Za Dusto, Hayato as the main source of the ability will make the situation even more difficult. But it seems Bites Za Dusto has a flaw that Hayato caught. Will Hayato use this to his advantage. Tune in for a crazy chapter of Jewjew's Penny picking quest!

Leading from the last chapter Hayato thinks of an idea that may stop Shari in his tracks. Hayato then wondered of how Ronan remembered of what Hayato said from before, from this the Jew Crew might have an slight advantage over Shari. Then Shari came to pick up Hayato, then it was his time to shine and to make his plan into motion! Hayato then said: "Your stando power useless you fucking rat looking monkey!"

Shari then said: YOU FUCKING LITTLE DICK SUCKING ARSEWIPE EAT MORE WANKER LOOKIN ASS! I AM SHARI!" But from a distance, Ronan heard all this and had a huge breakthrough in his realization. Ronan then proceeded to walk towards Shari then said: "I fucking heard you nigga! You're that fucking killer SHARI!" Then shorty after Shari then realized his mistake of shouting his name out loud like a fucking dumbass. It seemed that Shari's stress got to the best of him. Shari then said:" You fucking meddling kid!" Ronan then responded with: "SHOW MY YOUR KILLER QUEER MATE! I WANNA GOOD LOOK!" Hayato then shouted: "FUCK YEAH IT WORKED!" Shari then realized that Hayato planed this from the start. Now Ronan knowing of Shari's true identity as Koichi Kawajiri, how will this situation be handled with?

Ronan then wondered that he should call over the rest of the Jew Crew, then minutes later Ronan texts everyone else the news and where he is. Ronan then said: "YOU'RE FINISHED SHARI, YOU AND YE KILLA QUEER WILL END!" But Ronan thought to himself, he would have to face Shari alone, in a toe to toe all out brawl small bros lookin ass. Shari then summons his stand Killer Queen. Then Ronan summons his Stando Heabens Dewr and said: "I WILL NEVER GETA FAILING GRADE YOU GOAT FUCKER!" Shari then responded with: "You and your stand render useless against my Bites Za Dusto! I now have the ability to reverse time to 24 hours when in a tight spot or when Hayato spills the beans about me!" Ronan then thought to himself to be more careful from now on, because of Shari's new stando powa.

Ronan then decided to make the first move in this battle and tried to punch Shari with his Heavens door, But Shari's Killer Queen was to quick and swiftly blocked Heavens door. Ronan then knew what Killer Queen was capable of, Ronan knows the man who stands in front of him now is the same maniac who killed Tonio. Shari then shouted: "THAT THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU SHRIMP DICK FUCK NUGGET!" Ronan then shouted back: "MY BUDDIES WILL CUM HERE AND PUT AN END TO YOU FUCKING NIGGAAA!" Ronan then finally gotten a blow out of Shari shedding some blood. Shari then finally had enough and punched Ronan with his killer Queen sending him flying into a pole like a picking jew. Ronan said: "damn you and your Killer Queer!"

But suddenly Penis Parker, and Jewjew arrived, the entire Jew Crew finally have come. Jewjew then said: "So is that Shari?!" Ronan then replied with: "ITS THAT NIGGA IN FRONT OF ME!" So then the Jew Crew affixed their attention to Shari. Shari then shouted: "I WILL NEVER GET A FAILING GRADE! KILLER QUEEN KILL THESE YOUNGSTERS!" Jewjew then activated his stand Crazy Penny ready for a ultimate throw down! Crazy Penny then proceeded to punch Killer Queen repetitively saying; JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEW JEWW!" From those hard fast punches Shari flew into a trash can like a faggot and said: "HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME FOOL! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL WITH MY BITES THE DUST!" Hayato then shouts to the Jew Crew: "BE CAREFUL SHARI HAS THE POWER TO REVERSE TIME 24 HOURS WHEN UNDER PRESSURE!"

Shari then stood up from the trash can and said: "you dare meddle with my quiet life, i tried to live peacefully again, but you meddling kids got in my way again. This time I will eradicate you Jew Crew for good. With my hands and my Killer queen, give me a fucking goldfish, i wanna fuck it in the ass...before I kill you all when I was a child i saw the goldfish snack commercial.. I...I...HAD AN ERECTION!" Jewjew then said: "what the fuck man, we gunna end you mate!" Shari then activates his Bites the Dust bomb on Hayato, But Jewjew uses his Crazy Penny to rebuild Hayato to reverse Shari's Bites the dust. Shari then shouted: "IMPOSSIBLE, YOU REVERSED MY BITES THE DUST!?"

Jewjew then shouted: "IT'S THE END FOR YOU MATE!" Jewjew then uses Crazy penny to beat the shit out of Shari. Shari then was thrown to the ground all bloodied up to a pulp. Shari then said: "IM GUNNA PUSH IT I'M AT MY LIMIT, I'M GUNNA ACTIVATE BITES ZA DUSTO NIGGA!" Jewjew then shouted: "OH NO HE GUN ACTIVATE HIS BITES THE DUSTO!" Penis Parker then started to run toward Shari then shouted: "PIZZA TIME!" Penis Parker summoned his stand Pizza Time to turn Shari's Hand into a pizza. Shari then shouted: DAMN YOU PENIS PARKER, HO DARE YOU BETRAY ME. I GAVE YOU A WHOLE DOLLAR MAN!" Penis Parker then responded with: "Jewjew gave me two dollars! YOU WANKING ASS BASKET CASE!" Shari then reciprocated with: "NANI IMPOSIBLE A WHOLE 2 DOLLARS?!"

Penis Parker then shouted to Jewjew: "NOW JEWJEW FINISH HIM NOW! USE YOUR STAND!" Jewjew gave Penis Parker a solemn nod, Ronan then said: "GO ON JEWJEW I HAVE STARTED THIS BATTLE, NOW FINISH IT!" Jewjew then Ran towards Shari for the finishing blow using his stand to kick his balls so hard they popped killing Shari in the process. Jewjew then said: "we fucking did it, Shari is dead. Tonio my nigga, you have been avenged!" Penis parker then said: "it was a pleasure helping you out nigga, now that Moreo is finally safe, what will you do now?

Jewjew responds with: "Im gunna jack off to hentai" Ronan replied with: "Hell Yeah Mate, Masturbation celebration! BYE BYE MOREO!"

And so the story of Jewjew's Penny picking Quest can finally come to an end, Shari was finally taken down by the Jew Crew with the help of Tonio, Ronan and Penis Parker. Now Jewjew's quest will end here, Jewske's Quest ends here.

 **-The End-**


End file.
